


What a Mess

by FreeArchive



Series: words are timeless and unfinished [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Rewrite, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: What if instead of her sister, Yang ran into Weiss, Yang clashed with her, Yang became her partner? What would happen then?{Freezerburn}{Weiss x Yang}{DISCONTINUED}
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: words are timeless and unfinished [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131701
Kudos: 8





	What a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS AN **ABANDONED** AND **UNFINISHED** WORK.
> 
> I am archiving what I have written with no intention of completion. Of course the future may change but for now, please enjoy what is here.

"Oh my god, what have you done?!"

Yang flinched away from the pale girl, eyes narrowing as she tried to peer through the smoke. The girl shook herself, no lasting damage from the explosions thankfully. 

Yang was relieved about that but the moment she started yelling, the relief immediately went away.

“I can't believe you; what are you, nine?! This is dust! Dust! You could have killed us!”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish grin rising to her face. “What can I say? I like to start the year with a bang!” She winked. “Or a Yang if you catch my drift.”

That obviously was not the right thing to say because the girl started yelling again. And for all Yang’s confidence, she did not like it. Some of the things the girl said were quite hurtful.

“Do you've any idea who I am?!” the girl snapped after a whole run of insults.

Yang gritted her teeth, fully prepared to snap back at her. But she didn't get the chance. 

“Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, quite possibly the largest supplier of dust throughout Remnant.” A low voice came in from behind them and both looked as a dark haired girl walked up. She had a book in her hand and such beautiful amber eyes but they gazed at them both with disdain.

“Oh thank dust, some recognition!” Weiss gasped, throwing her hands up in the air.

“However, this is the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners,” the dark haired girl continued, lips pursing.

Weiss’ expression changed completely. “I-...?! How dare-..! You-! That's it! I'm done!” The heiress whipped on her heel and spun away.

Yang stared after her, not exactly sure what was going on. She turned to ask the dark haired girl but was surprised to see she'd already walked away. She stood alone. Right. Okay, then… What a brilliant start to her day.

* * *

“You exploded?!” Ruby sniggered as they stood in the hall with the other students.

“Yeah! Right after you ditched me to run off!” Yang complained. “And there was this girl and she was like, real mean but I did explode so it wasn't _really_ her fault.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Yang, you need to stop doing this. Your anger isn't always the option.” She shook her head. “You need to stop getting into arguments.”

“No, you don't get it! I literally exploded! And she was yelling and telling me I was stupid and I just wanted her to stop so I made a bad pun that she didn’t even understand and she yelled again and I really wanted to say sorry but I didn't get the chance and-”

“You!”

Yang jumped and whipped around to stare right into the icy blue eyes of Weiss Schnee. “Oh my god, it's happening again.”

“You should be glad that we weren't blasted off the side of the mountain!” Weiss snapped, waving a finger in her face.

Ruby let out a little gasp from beside her. “I can’t believe it, you actually exploded?!”

“Here.” Weiss roughly shoved a pamphlet into her chest. She acted annoyed but Yang didn't miss the red flush to her cheeks. And the way she quickly looked away. 

Yang took the pamphlet from her. “What's this?”

“The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.”

Yang didn't catch a word of what she said. But from the looks of the cover, it was an information guide on dust. Not surprising. “Um... Uh...”

“Do us both a favour. Read this and don't ever talk to me again,” Weiss huffed and stalked off.

Yang blinked after her.

“Wow. You _are_ really good at making friends,” Ruby commented.

Yang shoved her gently but Ruby still staggered to the side. Luckily she didn't fall. “Oh, shut it you!”

* * *

“Hey- oh not you again!”

Yang and Weiss both cried out in unison. The heiress stood in front of her, hair down and dressed simply in a blue nightgown. Not what she'd have expected from someone like her. But also weirdly nice. 

Blake stared at them both with amusement. She seemed to remember all too well what happened earlier.

“Ssh guys, she’s right, people are trying to sleep!” Ruby interrupted quietly. She'd stopped her conversation with Blake the moment she saw Weiss and was trying fruitlessly to calm them both down.

It was not working.

“Can you not yell and shriek like frivolous children?!” Weiss snapped, jumping up into her face. “You have no respect for other people, you brute!”

“Yelling?!” Yang growled. “If anything, you're the one yelling! Look at you, all up in my face and invading my personal space and-”

“Guys!” Ruby interrupted from the side.

Both of them glared heatedly at each other and it was then Yang realised how close Weiss was to her. The heiress balanced on her tippy toes, icy eyes inches away from her own. Her heated breath exhaled against Yang’s mouth and Yang hated the way it made her squirm inside.

Weiss seemed to notice this too from the rapid blush the spread across her cheeks. The two stared into one another's eyes before quickly looking away.

“Whatever,” Weiss sniffed haughtily and turned to go.

But the exact second she made to step away, Blake blew out the only candle keeping their side of the room lit. Darkness snapped down like a barrier around them, enveloping them in shadows.

Weiss let out a shriek as she tripped and fell forward. Yang, who'd been standing literally right behind her, lunged forward on instinct, used to having to catch Ruby when she climbed trees or just fell. The heiress’ descent to the floor halted immediately.

Weiss pressed flush against her body, Yang holding her waist tightly. She was oddly warm for someone who looked so cold. The warmth spread to Yang through her thin nightgown and Yang felt a pair of hands lightly touch her arms.

“Blake!” Ruby complained.

The faunus chuckled from where she sat and then after a few seconds, the candle was re-lit. “Just trying to settle all the con-... oh.”

Candlelight washed over her and then suddenly they all could see. And Ruby and Blake were staring at their awkward position. Her cheeks burned red hot.

Weiss grabbed her arms and tore them off her body, not roughly but with a desperation that confused her.

“Get off!” Weiss tried to sound annoyed with her but she too was blushing. She wouldn't meet her eye.

“Oh, god forbid I try to help you,” Yang said in exasperation.

Weiss was silent for a few seconds before she tried to retort it. “I… I.. you-! It… I…” She looked up with such a heat in her gaze. “Thank you.”

And then she did whip around and storm off.

Yang was speechless with confusion. Like what the hell had just happened? It had taken less than two minutes to go from full blown yelling to awkward touching and blushes. Yang rubbed the back of her neck. Ugh.

“Yang! What was that?” Ruby gasped.

Yang sighed, staring at the door Weiss had just vanished through. “It's the Ice Queen, Rubes…. What do you expect?” she said carelessly.

She turned back to look at them and gave an awkward shrug. Ruby was looking around the room, trying to see if anyone noticed and thought they were all weirdos. She seemed to take her careless attitude without question.

But when Yang’s eyes circled to Blake, the faunus arched an eyebrow. She had a smile, like she knew exactly the turmoil of emotions Yang was really feeling inside. And Yang sighed again, looking back after Weiss.

What a mess this was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day~❤️


End file.
